Boo to you Acme Gumshoes
by pikagwen
Summary: It's Halloween at Acme Crimenet. Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego


In the girl's Biology class

"Today we are having a costume contest. The winner will get the most applause."

Whatever she is dressed as the teacher points to Winnie.

"I lost to the dead butcher?" Winnie thinks to herself and pouts.

Winnie's friend Kurt whispers to her "That was a great costume. I think the school hamburgers are made out of corpse meat. There is a funeral parlor nearby. Why do you think the burger patties are gray?"

At the start of their world history class the girls run into Brenda. She tightly grabs Winnie's left arm. Vi manages to get away.

"I just finished reading this interesting book Vampire Incisors. It's about the history of vampires. Did you know their teeth are retractable like kitty cat claws?" She makes a claw shape with her hand. "Do you want to borrow the book?" Brenda digs around in her extra backpack full of paperback books to look for it. "Come to my Halloween birthday party on Sunday." she says.

"I can't I have to work." Winnie says feigning a dejected tone and sighs.

"You have a job?" Brenda asks.

Winnie nods.

"Why haven't I seen you working?" Brenda asks.

"It's a privately held company." Winnie says.

The bell rings.

"Winnie you are late." Mr. Farbman says.

"But I was in the room." Winnie pleas to Mr. Farbman.

"You were not in your seat silently reading." Mr. Farbman says sternly.

"Stupid Mr. Farbman!" Winnie mutters to herself as she walks to her seat rubbing her left forearm.

The girls modem to Acme Crimenet after school.

"It looks like Greg is not here." Winnie says. "I got something to do Vi. I'll come back later." Winnie leaves.

Contessa enters Greg's office.

"Contessa! What are you doing here?" Vi exclaims.

"Quiet Vi! It's me Winnie. I'm gonna pull a prank on Greg." she whispers.

"Why didn't you dress as Sarah?" Vi asks

"I can't skate well enough to fool Greg." Winnie says.

Greg sees Contessa quickly shuts the door walks outside and screams.

Winnie opens the door. "Don't be scared Greg!" she says.

"You wore a Contessa costume to school?" Greg asks.

"I dressed up as a raver. Too bad everybody thought I was dressed as a Pokémon." Winnie says as she pouts. I really wanted a Pokémon costume, but they were all kids' sizes. Nothing bigger than a size 6 for children. It's very hard for me to find Halloween costumes that fit me because I am tall. I dressed up as a raver instead" Winnie says.

"Great doctor costume." Greg says.

"I'm a surgeon." Vi says

"Chief has a case for you let's go to her office." Greg says.

"Why are you wearing your Halloween costumes today? It's Friday, October 29th." Chief asks.

"School spirit?" Winnie says hesitantly.

Vic the Slick stole the movie Plan 9 from Outer space and there is no time to lose. The most horrific thing about him is his fashion sense. This is what we know so far. Vic is such a fan of the film he went to this city where most of the film took place.

"We have to go out dressed like this? We have to work on a holiday? Aren't we in some kind of violation of labor laws?" Winnie protests.

"You should have read the contract more closely when you signed it. Acme's hands are tied legally. It is not even a holiday today. It's October 29th." Greg says.

The girls go to San Fernando in their costumes.

As they are walking down the street. "I feel so embarrassed walking around in this costume. At least you have a surgical mask to hide your identity." Winnie says.

"Help! Help, you need to help me!" a man says as he runs up to Vi and shakes her by the shoulders.

Winnie giggles.

"Hey girl in the Pokémon costume stop laughing." The man says.

"I'm not a doctor this is just a Halloween costume. Sorry." Vi says.

"Why are you wearing one on the 29th?" The man asks.

"Any leads?" Greg asks.

"No, but Vi got mistaken for a doctor." Winnie says as she giggles.

"We are getting a clue from our Buffy the Vampire Slayer net agent Sarah Michelle Gellar." Greg says.

Sarah Michelle Gellar appears on the screen she flashes an Acme badge. "Vic took the movie to this famous Romanian city where Bran Castle is. His fashion sense is so scary it could slay a vampire" she says.

The girls go to Transylvania.

"According to my Acme Gumshoe Guide book." Winnie reads from the book, "Bran castle stolen by Robocrook in 1991 recovered by Dhaval Shah in 1991."

They modem back to Acme Crimenet

"We asked all over the area nobody has seen Vic or the movie." Vi says.

"You girls can have the weekend off. We will tell you if there are any leads in the case." Greg says.

The girls modem back home.

On Halloween night Greg is alone in his office. He hears a knock at the door and opens it. He sees Edwina standing there.

"Trick or treat, Greg!" Edwina says as she poses in her costume to show it off to Greg.

"That is a very nice bat costume." Greg says.

He puts some candy in her Halloween bucket.

"But, my costume is a clue! See, I'm a vampire bat." Edwina shows her fangs to Greg. "Vic took the movie to this Central American country were vampire bats were studied for eight studied their eating habits and bonding."

"That's very interesting you know a lot about vampire bats." Greg says.

"I have to go. There are more places to go trick or treating. What do you think about special effects makeup?" Edwina asks.

"It's interesting." Greg says.

"I'm going to try and win the Oscar for best makeup." Edwina says.

"Yes, she said she was going to try and win an Oscar for makeup. We need to recruit that girl in a few years." Greg says.

The girls get called and go to Costa Rica.

"Winnie What are you wearing? It doesn't even match!" Vi says.

"If I stay at home I don't wear my good clothes. And for a costume put together before I came over here i think this looks pretty good. Winnie says as she points at herself.

They modem to Costa Rica.

"Should we look where the bats are first?" Vi says

They hear screaming in the distance.

"Get out of my hair! It's too slick to nest in!" Vic yells

"It sounds like Vic." Vi says.

They run towards the screaming.

"How are we going to get the movie back?" Winnie says

"Oh look he dropped the movie when he ran out of the cave." Vi says as she picks up the movie. "We can use your tacky costume."

"What? How?" Winnie asks.

"Go stand over there and he will notice your costume." Vi says and points.

"Nice outfit Doll." Vic says as he approaches Vi.

"I got a present for you." Winnie says as she slaps the cuffs on Vic "And don't call me Doll!"

They come back to Acme Crimenet.

"Well my Halloween is ruined." Winnie sighs. "I'm going home."

The next day the girls modem to Acme Crimenet after school.

There is a knock at the door.

The Beaver from Billy Bob's Barbeque Beaver enters.

"I have an order here for Wilma and Dee from Acme Mining Net." The beaver says in a muffled Brooklyn accent.

We didn't order anything.

"Are you sure?" The beaver says as it opens the container.

"There's candy inside!" Winnie says. She shows the candy to Vi.

"This container is heavy." The mysterious beaver says as it places the container of candy on the floor. The beaver removes it's head.

"Greg?!" The girls exclaim.

"Sean doesn't use this costume anymore. We felt bad about you girls spending Halloween working on a case. We got you some candy."


End file.
